Infierno congelado
by Kiryhara
Summary: Porque a Aomine Daiki se la da bien eso de contar cuentos a los niños; aunque él no lo sabía.


**¡Hola!**

 **Les traigo este One-Shot que va dedicado a Kotomi Kagamine en celebración por el aniversario de nuestra bella amistad (?) es súper atrasado, pero espero que te guste :3 también espero que les guste a los demás lectores. **

**Este Fanfic contiene humor, estupidez, AoKi y KagaKuro suavecito. Creo que los personajes utilizados no están 100% apegados a sus personalidades originales. Hice lo mejor que pude ;)**

 **Importante:** **Las letras que están en cursiva es la narración del cuento.**

 **Disclaimer: NO** poseo los personajes.

* * *

 **Infierno congelado.**

¿Lo peor que le podía pasar a Aomine Daiki era perder un partido de baloncesto? o ¿qué las revistas de Mai-chan no salieran más a la venta? le partiría los dientes a cualquiera que le dijera eso ahora mismo, riendo eufóricamente.

NO.

Lo peor que le podía pasar a Aomine Daiki, el grande de grandes, que no le teme a nada, era quedarse cuidando a los hijos molestos de Kagami y Kuroko.

Que son gemelos.

Y tenía que cuidarlos todo un día.

ÉL SOLO.

¿Qué por qué él y no, por ejemplo, Satsuki? eso, ni él mismo lo sabía. Sólo sabía que en medio de la noche, mientras atendía un asunto importante con Kise, recibió una llamada de Kuroko pidiéndole que el día sábado por favor cuidara de sus niños. Aomine se iba a negar rotundamente (porque, bueno, es Aomine) pero el rubio le dijo que si le decía que no a Kurokocchi, no seguirían atendiendo aquel asunto tan importante esa noche, ni lo que quedaba de la semana.

Cruel chantaje. Al moreno no le quedó de otra que decir que sí.

Kise aprovechó la oportunidad para salir corriendo a donde sus hermanas para quien sabe que cosas; dejándolo ahí, en esa solitaria casa que pronto la ocuparían dos niños.

Y más temprano que tarde, los niños llegaron. La verdad no había sido una tarea tan dura como el hombre se había provisto. No, de hecho, los pequeños niños eran de lo más tranquilos. Sinceramente Aomine pensó que en menos de media hora su casa estaría quemada y tendría que ir a vivir con Kise, tal vez, bajo un puente.

La vejez lo estaba convirtiendo en alguien extremista.

Y, después de un fatídico día soportando mocosos, por fin, la hora de dormir llegó. Y, como no podía ser de otra forma, los niños se acostaron en su habitación; dándole a él el privilegio de dormir en el sofá de la sala. La situación pudo ser al revés, pero si Kise se enteraba de eso, le cortaba los servicios y probablemente Aomine no podía permitir aquello. Además, Kuroko podría degorrarlo. Nunca se sabe; bajo esa cara sin expresiones se esconde un oscuro ser.

―Listo. Si necesitan algo, llámenme. ―Daiki apagó la luz del cuarto y cerró la puerta.

―¡Oye! ―escuchó que lo llamaron nada más al dar dos pasos.

El hombre suspiró. ―¿Qué es? ―abrió la puerta de nuevo.

―Papá siempre nos cuenta un cuento antes de dormir. ―dijo uno de ellos. Aomine aún no lograba distinguirlos.

―Por lo tanto, ¿quieren que yo les cuente uno? ―ambos niños asintieron. ―Ehhh, no soy bueno con esto de la imaginación.

―No importa. Papá tampoco lo es. ―dijo el otro niño. ―Una vez nos contó uno sobre un robot espacial que jugaba baloncesto.

El moreno encendió la lámpara y se sentó en el borde la cama. ―Bien, veamos, ¿Qué podría contarles? ―se dijo así mismo pensativo.

Los gemelos se miraron y asintieron. ―¡Cuéntanos algo que incluya helados!

―¿Helado?

―¡Si!

―Está bien. ―se acomodó mejor. ―Esta es la historia de cómo un día, el infierno se congeló…. ―comenzó el cuento, con los dos niños prestándole atención.

 _Y un día, ocurrió: el Infierno se heló. Fue algo completamente inesperado, sí, pero al mismo tiempo medio mundo como que ya lo esperaba. O sea, era bastante obvio que ocurriría eventualmente; el espacio era limitado, el núcleo de la Tierra se estaba enfriando cada vez más y hay una cierta cantidad de magma para usar. Pero aun así, la verdadera causa del congelamiento fue nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo señor de las profundidades…_

―¡Aomine! ―dijo uno de los niños interrumpiendo el cuento. ―Tú serás el señor de las profundidades.

Al moreno le dio un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha. ―Sí, si, como sea. Fue gracias al mismísimo señor de las profundidades, Aomine Daiki….

 _Verán, más allá de toda su maldad y de ser el padre de todo pecado y quien sabe que más, Aomine tenía un punto débil: el helado. Todo el mundo ama el helado, ¡incluso el Señor de las Profundidades! Pero el Infierno es muy, muy caliente, así que Aomine no tenía ninguna oportunidad de conseguir helado, pero finalmente decidió: "¡No me importa, yo quiero helado!" y congeló el Infierno para poder disfrutar de un poco._

 _Por supuesto, él no pensó realmente en lo que estaba haciendo. Así fue que, una vez que tuvo su helado y se lo había comido, decidió: "¡Que se haga el fuego!" Pero claro, como él no era el señor de los cielos, no podía crear fuego de la nada, y se encontró con un Infierno congelado y ni un solo lugar calentito para descansar y quizá hacerse un bronceado o algo._

― _Oh dos mío._ _―_ _no podía realmente decir la otra palabra original con D, siendo Aomine Daiki, el Diablo, un ser malvado y todo eso._ _―_ _¿¡Qué he hecho!?_ _―_ _pensó el pobre, pobre hombre._

 _Los ángeles descendieron a burlarse de él, y una poderosa risa perteneciente al mismísimo Padre retumbó por toda la Tierra y más allá. Aomine realmente se había jodido._

 _Los demonios menores, disgustados con el nuevo estado de las cosas en el submundo, decidieron pedir perdón y volver a ser ángeles. Los ángeles, viendo una oportunidad para tener nuevos subordinados para hacer el trabajo sucio mientras ellos estaban de vacaciones en Jamaica y Cuba y esos otros países, decidieron: "¡aceptémoslos!", y así todos los demonios fueron perdonados._

 _El hombre se halló solo en un Infierno congelado. Bueno, no realmente solo: había pingüinos, y osos polares, y algunas ballenas en la pequeña parte del Lago de Lágrimas que no se había congelado aún; y no olvidemos mencionar las miles de millones de almas condenadas que habían estado ardiendo hasta hace un par de horas, y que ahora se hallaban totalmente congeladas. Era un lugar realmente feo y aburrido, sin dudarlo._

―Fin. ―dijo Aomine bostezando.

―No puede ser ese el fin del señor de las profundidades. ―dijeron ambos niños al unísono. Y en lugar de estar medio dormidos, estaban muy despiertos.

―Tiene que ir a pedir perdón al cielo. ―terminó uno de ellos. Ese que se parecía más a Tetsu en cuanto a su actitud.

―Bien, bien. Entonces….

 _No es sorprendente, pues, que Aomine decidió abandonarlo todo e ir a buscar el perdón de los Cielos. Arribó frente a los Santos Portones Dorados y fue rápidamente recibido por el viejo…._

―Midorima. ―interrumpió uno de ellos nuevamente.

Aomine rio. ―Bien, bien. Ya entendí. Quieren que los meta en la historia. Por lo tanto, Midorima el vendedor de biblias, será San Pedro.

―El tío Midorima no vende biblias.

―Continuando…

— _Bienvenido, herm…—comenzó Midorima, cuando repentinamente notó a quién le estaba hablando y pasó a ser más bien: —¡OH DIOS MISERICORDIOSO TEN MISERICORDIA!, ¿QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ? —lo cual fue una oración bastante larga; Daiki quedó confundido por unos dos o tres segundos._

— _No te preocupes, viejo. —dijo con su tétrica y distorsionada voz. —No estoy aquí para hacerlos sufrir, sino buscando el perdón para unirme a ustedes en gloriosa celebración. Además, me quedé sin helado._

— _No me digas. —replicó el santo de lentes y cabello verde, cuyas sospechas con respecto al moreno no se habían disipado del todo. —Bueno, no estoy seguro de poder dar el veredicto final yo mismo. Aguarda aquí, ¿quieres?_

— _¿Puedo tener algo de helado mientras tanto?_

— _No._

 _Midorima atravesó los Portones, dejando a Aomine allí parado por un rato. Eventualmente volvió, pero no solo; junto con él venían algunos de los más grandes arcángeles y serafines, como Kuroko, Murasakibara, Takao, Satsuki, Kagami, y otros ángeles, para que hicieran el trabajo sucio por ellos._

— _Ellos decidirán tu destino. —dijo el viejo Midorima._

— _Que así sea. —replicó Aomine._

— _Que así sea. —dijeron los arcángeles y serafines al unísono._

— _Que así sea. —coreó Midorima._

 _Pasaron unos minutos, y quizá el Daiki se aclaró su garganta de la manera más desagradable imaginable, hasta que finalmente no aguantó más y preguntó:_

— _Y…. ¿cómo será esto?, si no les molesta que pregunte._

 _Satsuki le chistó al señor de las profundidades para que se callara, y le respondió con un seco: "estamos pensándolo". Eventualmente, Takao dijo:_

— _¡Ajá! Ya lo tengo, usaremos los mismos trucos que tú._

— _¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó._

— _Te tentaremos, y si no puedes resistir el pecado, pues estás sin suerte y tendrás que resignarte a vivir en el submundo hasta el fin de los tiempos._ _―dijo Murasakibara._

— _¡Demonios, no! —replicó Aomine. —¡No hay helado allí! Hagan lo que puedan, bastardos angelicales._

 _El primer ángel se adelantó y comenzó a hacer un baile no muy decente frente a Aomine, tratando de tentarlo con el Pecado de la Lujuria. Lamentablemente, Aomine era muy, muy fiel a su rubio idiota, así que simplemente le dio al ángel una dura lectura sobre la santidad del matrimonio y sobre lo que no hay que hacer con el cuerpo de uno cuando no se está casado y como serle fiel a la persona que amas era demasiado importante._

— _¡Bendición! —por obvias razones, los arcángeles no tenían permitido maldecir a nadie._

― _¿Qué haremos ahora? ¡Este tipo se sabe nuestro credo mejor que nosotros!_ _―Kagami dijo en desesperación._

 _Un segundo ángel se adelantó y comenzó a burlarse de Aomine, insultándolo a él, a su madre, su perro, su casa y todas esas cosas que uno normalmente insulta, tratando de tentarlo con el Pecado del Orgullo. Pero entonces cometió el error fatal de traer a colación al Padre del señor de las profundidades, que claramente es el señor de los cielos; y como insultó al señor de los cielos, fue degradado y enviado a vivir a Haití._

 _Un tercer ángel se adelantó con el Pecado de la Pereza, pero le puso poco esfuerzo y fue derrotado casi instantáneamente. El cuarto, quinto y sexto ángel tenían Pecados aburridos, por lo que no serán mencionados. Fue entonces así como Kuroko, mano derecha del señor de los cielos y líder de los Ángeles y varios otros títulos lindos que no nombraremos, decidió planear su ataque por el lado del Pecado de la Gula, e hizo aparecer un banquete con las más deliciosas delicias frente a Aomine._

— _Escucha, Aomine-kun. —empezó Kuroko. —si tocas al menos una de estas cosas comestibles en este banquete aquí presente, te consideraremos un glotón y se acabó la cosa. ¿Suena bien?_

— _No, pero ya fue, acabemos con esto. —respondió Aomine con confianza_.

 _Sin embargo, mientras avanzaba despreocupadamente en dirección a los Portones Dorados, una cosa comestible en particular le llamó la atención. Era la más deliciosa delicia jamás concebida, el más sorprendente postre que la humanidad jamás hubiese inventado, el más dulce de los dulces: un cono de refrescante, delicioso y dulce helado._

 _La boca del hombre se hizo agua de tal manera que ocurrió un segundo diluvio. Su cuerpo dejó de responder, su cerebro colgó un cartel de "Volveremos en un momento", su corazón se saltó un par de latidos distorsionados y su lengua comenzó a lamer sus labios sin parar. Para cuando supo qué estaba haciendo, tenía un gran bocado de helado a milímetros de su boca._

 _La risa de los arcángeles podía oírse a una galaxia de distancia. El jadeo combinado de los ángeles fue suficiente para detener el diluvio y causar varios tsunamis destructivos en la Tierra. La quijada del viejo Midorima había descendido un par de centímetros, lo que le daba un aspecto más viejo. ¿Era este el final? ¿Fallaría el señor de las profundidades?_

―Es momento que aparezca el señor de los cielos. ―interrumpió uno de los niños. ¿Qué no se supone que deberían estar ya dormidos?

―Bien, bien. Como sea. Entonces…

 _Un gran trueno deshizo la tensión que tan cuidadosamente se había ido formando, y Aomine, asustado, dejó caer el helado en sus zapatos. Un hombrecito pequeño y con cabello rojo atravesó los Portones y se trepó al escritorio de Midorima._

— _Por todos los infiernos, ¿qué está pasando aquí? —exclamó, y por el hecho de que Él fue capaz de decir "infiernos" se deduce que es en realidad el gran y único señor de los cielos. —¿Qué hacen todos ustedes sin hacer nada?_

 _Los arcángeles y serafines se hallaron imposibilitados de responder. Estaban asustados, y con razón; cuando Akashi se enoja mucho, cosas muy, muy malas ocurren por todas partes. Así que simplemente pasaron por los Portones y volvieron a trabajar._

 _Midorima, mientras tanto, se había sentado en su escritorio, pretendiendo trabajar mientras discretamente miraba a su Jefe, todavía parado sobre unos papeles muy importantes que tendrían que volverse a hacer porque estaban todos sucios y arrugados de haber sido pisados._

 _Akashi ojeó a Aomine, quien todavía estaba sufriendo la pérdida del tan ansiado helado._

— _¿Qué haces aquí? Ve a trabajar. —ladró. Aomine, triste y derrotado, estaba a punto de descender a los infiernos nuevamente, cuando la voz atronadora de Akashi atronó nuevamente—. ¿Dónde estás yendo, infeliz? Tu oficina está allá arriba. —agregó, señalando los Portones._

— _Akashi, ¿estás seguro? ¡Es el señor de las profundidades! —exclamó Midorima sin pensar. Se arrepintió casi al instante._

— _Por supuesto que estoy seguro. —retronó, mirando a Midorima directamente a los ojos. El hombre de cabello verde casi sufrió un ataque cardíaco; se salvó porque ya estaba muerto._ _―_ _Y este de aquí no es ningún "señor de las profundidades". —continuó. —Es sólo Daiki. —su mirada se centró en el moreno, y agregó:_ _―_ _Quien, por cierto, ha llegado al trabajo un par de milenios tarde._

―Ahora sí, fin.

―¿O sea que todo quedó bien? ―ambos niños preguntaron, ya casi vencidos por el sueño.

―Sí, todo quedó bien. Ahora duérmanse. ―los niños asintieron y se acomodaron mejor en la cama. Minutos más tarde, estaban completamente dormidos.

Aomine suspiró y apagó la luz de la lámpara, dejando a los mocosos durmiendo por fin. Al cerrar la puerta, se topó con Kise; quien traía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

―Lo de contar cuentos se te da bien, Aominecchi. ―dijo Kise dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. ―Espero que cuando nazca nuestro niño también le cuentes cuentos. ―y entonces bajó las escaleras para dormir en el sofá.

―Si, como sea. ―abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho Kise. ―Espera, ¿¡QUÉ!?

* * *

 **Felicitación, alabanzas, tomatazos, insultos, ¡acepto de todo! xD**

 **Espero que se hayan divertido leyendo y que la historia haya sido de su agrado.**

 **¡Nos leemos en una próxima ocasión!**


End file.
